Beach Date
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: A day at the beach with your boyfriend, Antonio. Reader Insert.


Today was a very exciting day. You were headed to the beach to spend some quality time with your boyfriend, Antonio. You had recently bought a new bathing suit and couldn't wait to show it off and play in the ocean.

Actually, that wasn't the only reason you were excited. You had heard some rumors about Antonio's erm... rear. It had been driving you insane with curiosity since you'd met the Spaniard and began to hear about it.

Arriving at the predetermined meeting spot, you sat on a bench on the boardwalk facing the ocean and closed your eyes, letting your skin soak up the suns rays. It wasn't long before the sunlight was being interrupted on it's path to you. Smiling, you opened your eyes to see your boyfriends cheerful face.

"Hola, mi corazón." Antonio said sitting besides you and landing a kiss on your cheek. You blushed, and returned the kiss.

"Hola, Antonio." you greeted, "So what do we have planned today?"

He smiled even wider than his normal grin and stood, pulling you with him. "That, mi amor, es una sorpresa."

He winked and intertwined his fingers with yours, leading you down the boardwalk. You both took your time, laughing with each other, sharing kisses, and looking at the random gift shops set up.

"Oh! Antonio! Mira!" you held up a small glass figurine of a turtle. You stared in wonder at the detailed turtle and gasped when you discovered the head bobbed up and down. You giggled at it a few moments before setting it down carefully and looked at Antonio.

He was staring at you with his eyes sparkling and a huge goofy grin on his face. You blushed and looked back at the turtles, poking their heads and making them bob.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Antonio?" you mumbled, embarrassed.

"You are beautiful." he said and you looked up quickly at him, startled by the sudden statement.

"Thank you..." you breathed, and stood on your toes to give him a quick kiss.

He smiled sweetly, "I believe there is a taffy shop around the corner, why don't you head over there mi amor? I'll catch up en un momento."

You grinned excitedly and took off, leaving Antonio.

The taffy shop was bigger then you expected, with dozens of different flavors of salt water taffy. You browsed, looking for your favorite flavors until your boyfriend returned. When he did, you guys bought a pound and headed to the sand.

Laying on a large towel you brought, you shared the taffy while watching the ocean waves and families playing. You talked about everything and nothing at the same time and before you knew it, the sun was low in the sky, threatening to dip below the horizon.

"Oh no..." you complained, "Already? I didn't even get chance to play!" _Or see dat ass..._

"Do not worry, _. You will get your chance, don't worry." he smiled reassuringly to you and you couldn't help but feel comforted. Wordlessly, Antonio stood and held his hand out to you to help you stand. Confused, you stood and helped him pack up your things.

Shrugging the tote bag over his shoulder, he held out his hand again and you took it, following him to wherever he was taking you.

Soon, you arrived upon a large mountain of rocks. You wondered why on Earth Antonio would be taking you here of all places, but soon you understood why.

After weaving in and out of boulders twice your size, he lead you through a short tunnel and out to a small cove where a candle lit dinner was all set up.

"Antonio... This is... Wonderful." you were speechless.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss that he eagerly returned.

After a moment he broke apart the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. "I'm happy you like it. Now, shall we?"

You happily nodded and followed him to the table where he pulled out your chair for you then poured you a glass of (f/d) and sat down across from you.

After a dinner of stuffed tomatoes and grilled stake, you were stuffed and blissfully happy.

Holding the hand of your boyfriend, you looked into his eyes and smiled. "Te amo, Antonio."

He grinned widely and squeezed your hand, "Te amo, también."

He then reached under the table and pulled out a small gift wrapped box, handing it to you.

"Open it."

Raising your eyebrow suspiciously at him, you carefully unwrapped the box to reveal a small glass turtle.

"Oh Antonio, I love it! Gracias." you exclaimed, setting it down and leaning over the table to give him a kiss.

"De nada, mi corazón."

He stood suddenly, pulling off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" you questioned and covered your eyes as he went to pull down his pants.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" he said and you opened your eyes to see Antonio standing there in nothing but a speedo.

You gulped down the lump in your throat at the sight of your mostly naked boyfriend.

"Yes. I do." you answered slowly.

"Then let's go!" he said laughing, pulling you to your feet.

"Wait." you said and he froze, confused, "Turn around."

He was extremely confused, but complied.

"Dear lord, it is perfect."


End file.
